


I hate you so much I want you

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Bad things Happen Bingo Jack Card [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Damian and Hal are a bit too much alike for Sinestros poor libido, Damian isn't having it, M/M, Sinestro be creeepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Thaal Sinestro has been a 'Loyal' member to the Regime for years, but when Hal turned traitor and promptly killed, he sets his sights on someone with a similar temperament and mouth.Unfortunately he didn't take into account that Damian isn't someone who likes people chasing him....(Bad things happen Bingo: Rejection)





	I hate you so much I want you

Sinestro could hear him through the door again the little bastard. He had no shame really about his activities, about his affairs behind his wall. The gasps, the begging, the low groans.   
  
The yellow lantern shifted a little from discomfort.   
  
He knew there were some things he emulated from his eldest brother, but  _ really? This he had to emulate too?! _ __  
  
A breathy whimper of completion, the sound of skin slapping slowed to silence. A muttered conversation that Sinestro could barely make out before the door opened to show a tall pale man, even taller than Damian ( _ and the boy really hit a growth spurt, this man was a tree! _ ) walked out as if he hadn’t just had sex with the bird-themed hero all day.   
  
“See ya, next week Damian! It was a blast like always~” With that, he strutted away as if Sinestro wasn't. Right. THERE.   
  
Asshole.   
  
The door closed automatically before he could go inside and speak with the younger man about Superman’s order.    
  
He gritted his teeth, he took too long and got distracted.   
  
Sinestro waited again.   
  
An hour later Damian finally walked out, he was a tall human only an inch or two shorter than Sinestro but a lot more built.   
  
He tried not to swallow too hard as he saw water droplets make paths down the man’s soaked brown form, the water his hair stuck to his back.   
  
_ It reminded him far too much of sweat. _ __  
  
“Orders from Superman we need to-”   
  
“I already got his message, he relayed it to me when he realized I took too long to respond with my affirmative.  I told him you never bothered to tell me,” Damian said casually, but the look of instant displeasure that took over his face when Sinestro spoke made something burn in him.   
  
**He was sure if it was lust or hatred.** **  
**  
Wait, when did he have time to answer Superman?  _ Sinestro had been at this door the whole time! _ __  
__  
This shameless tart.   
  


“Mission will be moved back to tomorrow unless you have more useless information to share with me?” With that Damian walked off, dismissing Sinestro as if he truly had nothing important to say anyway.   
  
The burning became worse as he watched Damian turn his back on him.   
-   
The Regime had been in power for more than a decade. The Insurgency either destroyed or assimilated, traitors weeded out, and the people meek and obeyable.   
  
One of the said traitors had happened to be a certain Hal Jordan.   
  
He and Barry had a crisis and turned to the Insurgency, and Hal became a green lantern again…   
  
Of course, he was promptly killed by Superman’s most favored soldier, Nightwing.   
  


Sinestro was no fool. He saw how the High Councilor treated the boy. Damian was his son in all by blood now, he was respected and feared by his colleagues, and sought after by all forms of loyal citizens throwing themselves at his feet.   
  
**By his own Corp did Sinestro hate him.** **  
****  
** He wanted to bite Damian’s jugular( _ whether to rip it out or to mark him _ ), to break him( _ make him malleable and obedient under his hands _ ), choke him until he was gasping( _ from pain or pleasure it didn’t matter _ ).   
  
Jordan was  _ his _ to kill! To destroy!  **Break!** **  
**  
And the brat had the absolute audacity to take that chance away.   
  
Then the hatred started to war with something else.   
  
It first started when Sinestro walked in on Damian thrusting into a human female in one of the unused meeting rooms, he didn’t even take off his suit just undid the front and had his fun.   
  
Then the monitor room, when the tall young man from before had him bent over the keys fucking him until his hole was used and leaking.   
  
The Gardens.   
  
The Training room.   
  
_ The fucking soldier quarters! _ __  
  
It’s like there isn’t a single piece of their base that he hadn’t tarnished with his activities!   
  
It left Sinestro frustrated and confused….

 

Cause now he won't stop thinking about him bending over Damian driving into him, leaving the young man gaping and wet from their coupling. Chaining him up and marking and bruising him for only him to see and enjoy as he teasingly stripped out of his suit. Plump lips wrapped around Sinestro’s cock happily swallowing his cum, moaning around him.   
  


_ Using him, abusing him, breaking him…. _

 

Just like how he wanted to do with Jordan.

 

And it hit Sinestro like lightning.

 

He could not do that Jordan, he no longer has that because of Damian.

 

**_…...But that means that the man couldn’t pay for that discretion with his own body…_ **

-

 

After some time he realized Damian and Jordan both shared very familiar traits.

 

Willpower.

 

A need for a sense of purpose.

 

Mouthy and intelligent( _ though both in different ways _ ).

 

Stubborn and feisty, hard but enjoyable to break and bend.

 

Both can be such utter insensitive bastards!

 

…...They were also incredibly handsome.

 

Though while Hal was more traditionally handsome amongst humans males….

 

Damian was heartbreakingly Gorgeous, almost illegally so. Sharp large eerie green eyes, it reminded him of the glow of green lanterns...but wrong. His skin was brown, it was scarred from his occupation since he was a child, but it gave him a dangerous look. Long dark brown hair he deliberately grew out(a reason he suspected cause like having it pulled on by his lovers). A well built tall body, one Sinestro would love dominating. His face was masculine but had enough femininity to make it alluring.

  
…….He was really in trouble with this one, wasn’t he?

-

Sinestro tried to start off small, wanting to build up the grooves in the younger man to sink his claws in, to play with until Damian wanted him between his legs.

 

He didn’t account for the sheer  _ contempt _ the bird hero would have for him. Even Hal didn’t hate him this much! The man every time he looked at Sinestro always seem to have this same feeling in his eyes.

 

‘How dare you speak to me as if you are on my level.’

 

Oh, how he wanted to strangle the man until he lost that look and it was replaced by beautiful fear. 

SINESTRO GAVE PEOPLE THAT LOOK NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

 

Nothing Sinestro did was good enough to get in his good graces, as if Damian could see right through him. See right deep into what he really wanted and denied him again and again!

 

It made him want to tear the arrogant brat apart.

 

He wanted Damian even more...he was a challenge, one he didn’t want to give up.

 

And he will have him to break and to bend as he wishes before he kills him.

-

Damian was getting tired of Sinestro’s advances, honestly, the alien was creepy and the definition of pure scum. He made Damian’s skin crawl and he kept walking in so many times when he was with company that Damian has all but sequestered himself in his room and the training ground.

 

Damian finally had enough and brought it up to Diana who was furious and wanted to rip Sinestro’s head from his shoulders. 

 

Not going to lie it made Damian feel so warm at how protective she was over him. 

 

_ (No he still won’t call her mom again after the first slip up bad enough he does that with Clark one too many time….No matter how happy it made the two _ )

 

( _ and himself sometimes _ )

 

Clark said no though, because unfortunately Sinestro runs the Prison, and was a damn good warden. Clark and Diana decided to give him more shifts until he spent nearly all his time there and away from Damian.

 

It also made Damian very happy at how cold Clark became at the thought of the yellow lantern laying hands on him.

 

However even that didn’t deter Sinestro, somehow he got himself on missions with Damian that even Clark couldn’t deny.

 

Damian finally had enough with the stalking.

 

Damian was a born raised assassin, no punk ass alien asshole was going to scare him. Talia taught him better than that….

 

It was time to put some old skills to use.

-

 

Sinestro never saw him coming, it may be due to him plotting harder than before, or the younger man's own skills. Either way, he had to make sure he wasn’t caught off guard again.

 

Not that he was complaining that much with Damian having his hands on him in a way that doesn't suggest he was going to kill him.

 

“You know, most people would take the hint by now, but I have to admit,  _ I didn’t peg you to be this stupid _ ” Sinestro would be more insulted if Damian hadn’t said it in such a breathy alluring voice. His eyes and lips parted just so.

 

He looked dangerous….

 

“Still, I guess underestimated how creepy and gross a person can be, I mean even Deathstroke still chased after my brother no matter how many times he was straight out rejected, beaten, and threatened” The younger man pursed his lips in a pout that made him want to bite them until they were swollen and slick with saliva.

 

( _ He remembered when Damian killed the mercenary, the joy on his face as he beat him to death, the blood that covered him, the look of pure triumph was the subject of many wet dreams. Even months afterward. _ )

 

“If it weren’t the fact you were a halfway decent warden, I would have killed you, to be honest. I was always taught to know when to keep your assets, no matter how much I detest them” Somehow Sinestro was giving Damian ground, this behavior was unexpected to the point the yellow lantern startled when his back touched the wall and Damian arms were thrown over his shoulders. The younger man’s body slowly but surely fully pressing against him.

 

_ “Do you like looking at me Sinestro?  _ **_Do you imagine fucking me, holding me down, until I’m begging your name?_ ** _ Have my legs throw over your shoulders  _ **_until you cum deep in me?_ ** _ ”  _ Damian let out a shaky gasp that made Sinestro realized he was getting hard, he was sure Damian could feel it with him pressing against him completely. He was pinned against a solid body and an unforgiving cold wall. 

 

The younger man's face was becoming more shadowed as his hair framed it the more he looked down at Sinestro( _ When did he start to slip down?!?! _ ). Eyes almost ghost-like with how cold and light they were. A hard thigh was shoved between his legs making his cock almost rock hard with the slow teasing friction. 

 

“Enjoy this moment now you piece of garbage, this will be the only time you get to feel me like this. Cause if you ever lay a hand on me?” Damian licked his lips as if tasting something the air. Full lips were pulled into a sharp near snarl like-smile.  He inched his face closer until his lips almost touched Sinestro’s, the thigh increasing in pace making him pant. ( _ Sheer will power kept Sinestro from bucking his hips into that delicious friction no matter how much his instincts wanted him to do so. _ )

 

**_“I will tear you apart worse then I did your precious Hal Jordan”_ ** Sinestro froze and then he was dropped onto the ground the thigh no longer supporting him. Damian dusted himself off as if he touched something filthy.

 

“Let’s get one thing straight,  **You. Are. Beneath. Me.** You’re so low on the ladder of potential fucks your not even a  _ rung. _ You’re incredibly disgusting to me and the  _ fact _ you think you had a chance makes me want to throw up and laugh myself red. ”Damian’s face turned cold and indifferent as if he was looking at a particular boring insect.

 

_ “You are true scum, please remember that and go fuck yourself,”  _ Damian pressed the heal of his boot hard against Sinestro’s still hard cock. Rubbing hard until the older man could feel himself getting closer. The confusion, rage, and arousal were bringing him to orgasm. He has no idea why but, he like Damian talking down to him like this. It made him disgusted!

 

**_“Is that understood, trash?”_ ** A kick and Sinestro was bucking into the boot cumming hard. His suit was becoming soaked and Damian finally got his foot off of him. He walked away as if nothing happened and left Sinestro there…

 

With his confusion, his disgust…

 

_ And his fear. _


End file.
